reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Moře a Oceány
Tento článek připravuju už hodně dlouho, protože takto moře ve World of Warcraft ještě nikdo nerozebral, což jako správný dataminer a explorer musím udělat a sám jsem si chtěl konečně udělat jasno jak to s těma mořema je, odkud které začíná a tak podobně :-) Také tvoří obrovskou část mapy a málo kdo je prozkoumává a to dokonce i Blizzard, proto jsou mnohdy dna moří a oceánů nedokončené a je zde největší důkaz o kopírování částí světa ve WoW. The Great Sea The Great Sea je jak v Kalimdoru (od konce Tanarisu až do Winterspringu) tak v Eastern Kingdoms (od poloviny Stranglethorn Vale až za Quel'thalas), obsahuje také Maelstrom, Lost Isles, Darkmoon Island a Tol Barad (i když v Tol Baradu půjdete na moře, žádné areaID/subzóna moře se nezobrazí, ale díky starým mapám a alpha verzím víme že leží pod Gilneasem). Vývoj The Great Sea byl docela zajímavý, například v Azshaře ještě v 0.5.3 byla voda nakopírovaná z 1 ADT a další což není nic neobvyklého tak je to s 90% vody na mořích, ale tady to kopírované ADT mělo v té vodě "díry", takže všechny ADT s vodou mají stejné díry. Tak to bylo maximálně až do 0.7.0. Azshara měla dlouho hodně málo ADT moře na konec WDT, vlastně měla jen jedno a na začátku TBC bylo přidáno ještě jedno, takže tu byli a dodnes jsou jen 2 ADT na okraj WDT kam se dá snadno doběhnout než skončí fatigue. Také zde byl jeden end strip až do Cataclysm Alpha, další end strip byl za Echo Isles (zde byl do TBC) a táhl se až do Dustwallow Marsh (a tady vydržel až do konce TBC). Za Echo Isles bylo také stašně málo na konec WDT, nebylo tam totiž ani jedno ADT navíc, zkrátka to ADT kde byl ostrov byl i koncem WDT. Ještě do Vanilla WoW byly přidány dvě ADT z nichž jedno mělo nakopírované dno moře z nějaké malé hloubky a vyčnívali zde dva malé ostrůvky, takže to vypadalo divně, sázel by jsem, že to byla část ADT z Azshary. Od 0.5.3 až do konce TBC byl vedle Winterspringu velký výběžek 4 ADT s mořem směrem k Maelstromu. Na druhé straně v Eastern Kingdoms existuje jen jeden end strim a to pod Gilneasem. Tento end strip existoval od 0.5.3 až do konce 3.3.5a a v 0.7.0 - 0.9.1 na něm byl i ground effect. Stejně tak i na dnu samotného moře se občas objevuje ground effect a zase mizí s různými verzemi, tyto změny si neumím nějak rozumně vysvětlit. V průběhu Cataclysmu se pod Vashj'irem objevilo pár vyspawnovaných M2 objektů. Existuje i staré AreaID, které bylo do konce Vanilla v AreaTable.dbc - "The Great Sea UNUSED". Toto areaID bylo ještě na některých takzvaných "end strips" (pruhy terénu na okrajích mapy) a pokud jste se na ně dostali, tak se načetlo. Bylo dokonce v horách mezi Azsharou a Durotarem. Všechno toto staré AreaID bylo odstraněno ještě na Vanille. Myslím si, že toto AreaID se načítalo tam kde je dnes fatigue předtím než bylo fatigue napsáno. WoWScrnShot_051305_134741.0.jpg|The Great Sea UNUSED - Azshara WoWScrnShot_110905_104757.jpg|The Great Sea UNUSED - End Strip WoWScrnShot_122014_090840.jpg|Echo Isles 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121314_112507.jpg|Echo Isles 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_121314_105538.jpg|Echo Isles - 2.4.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_100125.jpg|Echo Isles 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_121314_113334.jpg|ADT za Echo Isles WoWScrnShot_122014_090858.jpg|0.5.3 Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_121314_105426.jpg|2.4.3 Dustwallow Marsh WoWScrnShot_122014_090920.jpg|Azshara 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_090935.jpg|Azshara 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091401.jpg|Azshara 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121314_112757.jpg|Azshara 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_121314_112855.jpg|Azshara 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_121114_170504.jpg|Azshara 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_170946.jpg|Azshara 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_122014_091926.jpg|Dno moře kolem Dustwallow Marsh a The Barrens 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121114_171937.jpg|Dno moře kolem Dustwallow Marsh a The Barrens 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121314_131043.jpg|Kalimdor - The Great Sea 0.9.0 WoWScrnShot_121314_104907.jpg|Výběžek moře za Winterspringem WoWScrnShot_121114_170900.jpg|Kalimdor - The Great Sea 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_172018.jpg|Kalimdor - The Great Sea 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_122014_092359.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 Gilneas WoWScrnShot_122014_092424.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_092436.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 - Za Quel'thalas WoWScrnShot_122014_092455.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 - Za Quel'thalas WoWScrnShot_122014_092846.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 - Tirisfall Glades WoWScrnShot_122014_092931.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 - Tirisfall Glades WoWScrnShot_122014_093050.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 0.5.3 - Pod Gilneasem WoWScrnShot_120714_111316.jpg|0.7.0 - 0.9.0 End Strip pod Gilneasem WoWScrnShot_121314_113725.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - Pod Gilneasem 2.4.3 WoWScrnShot_121314_114147.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - Tirisfall Glades Ground Effect 2.4.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_094844.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - Gilneas 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_122014_094936.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - Gilneas / Vashj'ir 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_122014_095350.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - Vashj'ir 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_122314_230915.jpg|Cataclysm Alpha Gilneas / Vashj'ir WoWScrnShot_121114_172936.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - End Strip 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_173830.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_173916.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea - End Strip 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121314_115238.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_121314_115310.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - The Great Sea 1.12.1 South Seas Stejně jako The Great Sea je i South Seas v Kalimdoru (od Tanarisu pod Un'Goro Crater) a Eastern Kingdoms (od středu Stranglethorn Vale po začátek The Blasted Lands). V Kalimdoru je bez nějakých významějších změň až na posunutí ostrovů v Tanarisu a objektů na dně moře právě díky tomuto posunu. Součástí South Seas v Kalimdoru je i Kezan. V Eastern Kingdoms tu v 0.5.3 existovali dva ostrovy - Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis. Oba už v průběhu alphy byly smazány, ale areaID zůstalo. Island of Doctor Lapidis areaID do 0.9.1 a Gillijim's Isle areaID do Cataclysm Alpha. Kousek od Gillijim's Isle byl na 0.5.3 nakopírovaný terén s mořem z Hillsbrad Foothills. Také zde existuje zapomenuté areaID (296) "South Seas UNUSED" jež v AreaTable.dbc je ještě i dnes, z mapy nebo přesněji ADT bylo však odstraněno už do začátku Vanilla WoW. Součástí South Seas je i celá Pandaria. WoWScrnShot_120714_121044.jpg|South Seas UNUSED 0.7.0 southseaunused.jpg|AreaTable.dbc South Seas UNUSED WoWScrnShot_121114_171704.jpg|Kalimdor - South Seas WoWScrnShot_121114_171810.jpg|Kalimdor - South Seas WoWScrnShot_121114_171828.jpg|Kalimdor - South Seas WoWScrnShot_121114_171838.jpg|Kalimdor - South Seas WoWScrnShot_122014_092045.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - South Seas 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_092200.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - South Seas 0.5.3 - Hillsbrad ADT WoWScrnShot_122014_093249.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms - South Seas The Veiled Sea The Veiled Sea je jen v Kalimdoru. Nachází se od Winterspringu až po Un'Goro Crater. Obsahovalo různé nakopírované části terénů (za Winterspringem 0.5.3 a vedle Feralas 0.9.1) a pod Silithusem dokonce první player a guild housing z něhož se tu dochovala voda malého rybníku pod hladinou moře. Později v Cataclysm Alpha tu byl vedle Uldumu nějaký podvodní kaňon. Od Cataclysm Alpha je pod hladinou moře Isle of Dread ve Feralas a od 0.7.0 až dodnes je u Teldrassilu kousek tilesetu z Ground Effectem na dně moře. Do The Veiled Sea spadá i Bloodmyst a Azuremyst Isle a pravděpodobně i GM Island. WoWScrnShot_122014_091047.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091141.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091230.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091603.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091632.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_091735.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 - Player a Guild Housing WoWScrnShot_122014_091742.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.5.3 - Player a Guild Housing WoWScrnShot_121314_130604.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_121314_131353.jpg|The Veiled Sea 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_121114_171131.jpg|The Veiled Sea 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_171348.jpg|The Veiled Sea 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_121114_172236.jpg|The Veiled Sea 3.3.5a - Voda rybníku pod hladinou moře WoWScrnShot_121114_172311.jpg|The Veiled Sea 3.3.5a - Voda rybníku pod hladinou moře WoWScrnShot_121114_172341.jpg|The Veiled Sea 3.3.5a - Voda rybníku pod hladinou moře WoWScrnShot_122314_224515.jpg|The Veiled Sea Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_122314_224529.jpg|The Veiled Sea Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_122314_224648.jpg|The Veiled Sea Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_122314_224815.jpg|The Veiled Sea Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_122314_224849.jpg|The Veiled Sea Cataclysm Alpha WoWScrnShot_122014_100249.jpg|The Veiled Sea 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_122014_100357.jpg|The Veiled Sea 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_121114_174701.jpg|The Veiled Sea - Azutemyst Isle WoWScrnShot_121114_174750.jpg|The Veiled Sea - Bloodmyst Isle The Forbidding Sea The Forbidding Sea je pouze v Eastern Kingdoms, začíná za Quel'thals a končí pod The Blasted Lands, je bez nějakých významných změn, pouze se zde s různými verzemi klienta mění přítomnost ground effectu na dně což si neumím také rozumně vysvětlit. Samozřejmně zde proběhlo pár změn kolem přidání Twilight Highlands. WoWScrnShot_122014_092512.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_092531.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_092647.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_122014_092655.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_121314_115607.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_121314_114354.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 2.4.3 - Swamp of Sorrow WoWScrnShot_121114_173038.jpg|The Forbidding Sea 3.3.5a The North Sea The North Sea existuje už od The Burning Crusade i když lemuje převážně břehy Northrendu (od začátku Sholazar Basin až do začátku Zul'Drak), protože Ghostlands, Eversong Woods a od patche 2.4.0 i Isle of Quel'Danas jsou také jeho součástí. V Northrendu zde existuje jedna unknown zóna se zvláštní kreací vody. Dokonce z pozůstatku WotLK Alpha je tu subzóna Crystalsong Forest (.go 10290 8902 1 571 XYZMapID), protože zde byla nakopírovaná její znáčaná část, nebo spíše části. V The North Sea se nachází i battleground Isle of Conquest (i když se tam nenačítá areaID The North Sea, ale No Man's Land podle stejnojmenného debuffu) a v patchi 3.2.0 zde proběhlo pár změn kvůli Hrothgar's Landing. WoWScrnShot_121114_175141.jpg|The North Sea - TBC WoWScrnShot_121114_175401.jpg|The North Sea - TBC WoWScrnShot_121114_175546.jpg|The North Sea - TBC WoWScrnShot_121114_175658.jpg|The North Sea - TBC WoWScrnShot_121114_175705.jpg|The North Sea - TBC WoWScrnShot_121114_180409.jpg|The North Sea - Unknown zóna WoWScrnShot_121114_181633.jpg|The North Sea wow_wotlk_alpha_northrend_37_by_enhreznik-d5z7jeb.jpg|Crystalsong zóna - WotLK Alpha The Frozen Sea The Frozen Sea je pouze v Northrendu, táhne se po jižní části Northrendu od Borean Tundra až k Zul'Drak. Nějaké významné změny zde za celou dobu nejsou. Když odejdete až na kraj WDT, tak už tam není AreaID The Frozen Sea, není tam žádné, jen Unknown. Battleground Strand of the Ancients je součástí The Frozen Sea. Také zde existuje zapomenuté areaID (4258) "The Frozen Sea (Northrend)" jež je v AreaTable.dbc ještě i dnes. WoWScrnShot_121114_180912.jpg|The Frozen Sea WoWScrnShot_121114_181728.jpg|The Frozen Sea WoWScrnShot_121114_181918.jpg|The Frozen Sea WoWScrnShot_121114_182024.jpg|The Frozen Sea WoWScrnShot_121114_182142.jpg|The Frozen Sea WoWScrnShot_121114_182336.jpg|The Frozen Sea Fatigue a ostatní změny kolem moře Zakončení moří prošlo několika změnami, dřív prostě na konci WDT byl konec vody a mohli jste skočit pryč mimo WDT a samozřejmně zemřít. Později v průběhu WotLK se na okrajích WDT (nejen moře) objevila modrá stěna tzv. "blue wall", která od pre-cata patche (4.0.3) až dodnes není prostupná. V tomto pre-cata patchi už není vidět konec WDT s koncem vody, voda pokračuje dál i za blue wall, ale je to pouze vizuální efekt, voda tam není. Od Mists of Pandaria se blue wall už nezobrazuje, však přes okraj WDT nelze projít i tak (bez exploitingu samozřejmně), iluze vody pokračuje dál, takže konec mapy lze někdy poznat těžko. Od Cataclysmu jsou na mořích i neviditelné stěny, předtím byla jen jedna (když pomineme 0.5.3 alpha) a to mezi Eversong Woods / Isle of Quel'Danas a na koncích The North Sea v Ghostlands. Fatigue je channeling kdy po jeho skončení jste příliš "unavení" a tak vám to bere HP dokud nezemřete, je to obrana proti tomu aby jste doběhli na konec WDT, ale jak jsem psal už výše na některých místech je konec WDT tak blízko, že se tam doběhnout před vypršením fatigue dá. Pokud doběhnete na okraj WDT a stoupnete si větší částí ven mimo ADT, budete v unknown zóně a tak sem vám fatigue resetuje. Toto je jediná metoda obcházení fatigue (když pominu Reinkarnaci a jí podobné spelly nebo exploity second a other world), kterou jem mnohokrát využil (viz video). V AreaTable.dbc se nachází od každého moře několik ID, zde je pro představu seznam z 3.3.5a klienta: 207 The Great Sea 217 The Great Sea 296 South Seas UNUSED 308 The Forbidding Sea 332 The Great Sea 457 The Veiled Sea 2317 South Seas 2318 The Great Sea 2319 The Great Sea 2320 The Great Sea 2321 The Great Sea 2322 The Veiled Sea 2323 The Veiled Sea 2324 The Veiled Sea 2325 The Veiled Sea 2326 The Veiled Sea 2338 South Seas 2339 The Great Sea 2364 The Great Sea 2365 The Great Sea 2397 The Great Sea 2398 The Great Sea 2399 The Great Sea 2400 The Forbidding Sea 2401 The Forbidding Sea 2402 The Forbidding Sea 2403 The Forbidding Sea 2477 The Veiled Sea 3455 The North Sea 3479 The Veiled Sea 3979 The Frozen Sea 4258 The Frozen Sea (Northrend) WoWScrnShot_122414_121607.jpg|Konec WDT až do 2.4.3 WoWScrnShot_122414_120040.jpg|Konec WDT 3.3.5a WoWScrnShot_122414_120505.jpg|Konec WDT 4.3.4 WoWScrnShot_122414_120715.jpg|Konec WDT 5.x.x +